hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Ring of Brodgar:Article Standards
Please note, this is only a rough draft. Any issues or suggestions should be held in the Discussion page. Foetuses 23:52, 9 June 2012 (EDT) __TOC__ Article Standards * All game items should have their own articles, including ore nuggets and uncooked foods (such as doughs). * Articles are to be named exactly as the items are in-game, down to capitalization. This counts for linking in articles too (e.g. when mentioning Beetroot Leaves in an article, it stays capitalized). * All articles, if applicable, should have a template (items, objects, terrain types, skills, etc.) * Articles should generally follow XHTML guidelines: :* All linebreak ( ) tags should be self-closing. :* Outside of the use of greater-than (>) and less-than (<) symbols for tags, such characters should be escaped using ">" (greater than) and "<" (less than) in the place of the usual > and <. :* All tags (such as ) should be lowercase. * General Ring of Brodgar editing standards: :* Key combinations for crafting recipes and other shortcuts should be marked with the Key template. seems to be the best format for use in editing, but could be up for debate. Example: raft > hortcut > E ample would be, in wiki format, raft > hortcut > E ample :* Categories for each page should be placed at the bottom of the article source. :* There should be a single newline between the end of a section. Do not put a newline between the section header and the content of the section. Do not leave a newline at the bottom of an article. *Math: :* Current default for using multiplication sign in math formula is "*" character instead of "\times" Page code defaults Just to provide some clarity, info, and preventing circular edits. These kind of edits are intended as optional additional trivial edits, when editing a page for some other reason. * Category tags: On game object pages: just below the Objects Infobox section (separated by a single white line for reading clarity.) The category tags them self, if there are more than one, can each be place on a separate line (MediaWiki will not add additional white space in those cases). On other pages: At the bottom of the main text. That is: before the start of the first header section, it there is one. * Header text: Mediawiki creates different header version. " Header A " and " Header B ". Preferably all headers on the same page should be the same. (not sure about the generally added blank line between a header and its text yet. Other than that on the same page its preferred to be the same for all headers.) * Key combination: see Article Standards section above. ''todo: compare with, and re-evaluate the Article Standards section. Target: split into separate code and content sections.'' Image Standards * All game items should have their own associated images, taken from their inventory view (not from crafting menus or dropped items). * Every item image should be named as they are in-game, just as articles (i.e. File:Dead_Cock.png, File:Blueberry_Pie_Dough.png). * All images should be in PNGhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portable_Network_Graphics format, with dimensions matching up to those in the game resource file. That is, most 1x1 items are 30x30 pixels. Some items take up 2x1 or 1x2 (60x30 and 30x60 pixels respectively) while others have irregular dimensions (such as buckets). Generally, inventory images should be used. * All inventory items should have transparent backgrounds and ideally be optimised for the smallest file size possible (PNGGauntlethttp://www.pnggauntlet.com/ is a useful tool for doing such). * In-game views of buildings such as Log Cabins and Ovens should be used. * Images that are missing or not up to image standards are organised and maintained at Images to Fix. * Animated PNG's are not actively supported/condoned on RoB wiki at this moment. For one because there is no general native browser supports for them. And two, because is a PNG hack(by Mozilla). (Browser support for MNG is even worse. So were still stuck with GIF for that.) Things to Avoid * Non-English content should remain off the wiki. This is an English wiki; everything else clutters up the articles. * Information and articles about players, player groups and villages should remain off the wiki unless significantly relevant. (Examples; jorb and loftar, Constantinople) * None general writing styles that are inconsistent with the rest of the wiki. Example: Writing punctuation's without a additional trailing space like "text,more text.And some more text" breaks this rule. * Ignoring administrative comments and questions. Discussion Generals * Conclusions and Test data: When you have tested something, its a general good practice to share the data that lead you to a given conclusion. And here there are two parts. The data that directly points to a given conclusion. And than there is the data that shows that it can't be something else. The more secondary data there is, the more credible the conclusion becomes (simply by eliminating potential alternative solutions. That's how real science works btw.).